Wasn't expecting that
by TivaDensiforever
Summary: ... it was now or never, either everyone was going to find out about their relationship or this dumb blonde was going to use her 'magic' to get Tony ... Very much TIVA, please read !


So I have had this floating around my head for a few days so I thought I'd share it with you all.

Disclaimer – I do NOT own ncis, but I wish I did.

**Wasn't expecting that.**

Tony, Ziva and McGee, were all sat at their desks in the bull pen, fidiling with the various objects on their desks, that was until Gibbs, walked out of the elevator, they all jumped at the ping of the doors, ready to go to the next crime scene.

"Don't bother to gear up, Today's are annual sexual harresment lecture." Gibbs could help but to smirk when the faces on his team dropped.

"But, but …"

"No buts Dinozzo" Gibbs interrupted the shell shocked agent.

McGee and Gibbs both headed up stairs to the conference room, where the meeting was being held.

"I don't see anything wrong with this lectures." Ziva gave Tony a cheeky grin, they had been dating for just over 6 months now, and of course they had managed to kept it a secret from the rest of the team.

"Oh Ziva, its going to be fun" Tony took hold of Ziva's hand up until they, reached the conference room.

Ducky, Palmer, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, the director and various other agents where already sat in down in the room which reminded them all to much of school, they had left a table at the back, where Tony and Ziva sat.

"Welcome everyone to, today's Sexual harassment lecture, I am Claire Berry, and I'm here to teach you about what's right and wrong to do in the work place." Claire looked around the room, seeing many bored agents, half of which looked like they were about the fall asleep, the other half where obviously daydream, especially that cocky looking agent how couldn't keep his eyes of the brown haired agent sat next to him.

"Now does anyone know what we mean by Sexual harassment?" The only person who seemed to wake up when Claire asked this question was Palmer.

"Emm …. Isn't it like inappropriate touching, or saying sexist things" Ziva and Tony smirked at Palmer's answer, if only everyone knew what they got up to during their breaks, for once they were glad there were no cameras in the elevator.

"Yes, The definition in the dictionary begin, Unwelcome sexual advances, requests for sexual favors, and other verbal or physical conduct of a sexual nature that tends to create a hostile or offensive work environment." Noticing that The two agents at the back had started a conversation.

Claire Walked to the back of the room, where Ziva and Tony were, she rested her hands on the desk, and leaned over slightly so Tony could easy get a good view of her clevage.

Tony looked up, Straight to Claries face, not even think about looking anywhere else, 6 months ago Tony would have asked Claire out for dinner somewhere, She was blonde, wearing to much make-up then she should have, and a skirt that even Abby wouldn't wear it was that short, _Sexual harassment lecture, more like look at me and no one else lecture,_ Tony tried not to laugh at the thoughts going through his head.

"If you two wouldn't mind but I'm trying to teach a class here" Claire almost growled at the pair.

She turned around and walked of but no with out, the pretend to drop something so everyone can see up my skirt trick.

Ziva laughed at Claire's poor attempts to get Tony's attention.

"Right now that's sorted, we will get back to what's important here"

"I think all, she thinks is import is how she is going to take home tonigh, my bets on Palmer" Tony whispered into Ziva's ear, who giggled at his comment, _god he loved her laugh._

Claire just glared at them both.

"A common form of sexual harassment is a hug" before Claire even had the chance to carry one, Abby had suddenly woken up.

"HEY, everyone likes my hugs don't they?" Abby glanced round at all the surprised face, glad to actually see something was happening.

Every nodded their heads agreeing with Abbys statement.

"See, hugging is what friends do, and no I'm not going to stop hugging people" Abby said with a slightly firmer tone.

"Right since its obvious no one is listening we will do a demonstration" without even thinking twice she pointed at the pair at the back who seemed to be very amused.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other with a suspicious smirk, they both knew exactly what they wanted to do, but which was most inappropriate for the work place.

"Ok, what type of demonstration are we going to give" Ziva asked Claire, who was waiting for them to come up to the front.

"We will see when you get up here"

Tony and Ziva got up and walked towards the front of the room, everyone has smiling at the choice of the over-confident lady, even Gibbs smiled slightly, they all knew something was going on between them even though they wouldn't admit to it.

Tony and Ziva, or the guinea pigs as McGee sensible said as they got up, were stood side my side, facing the rest of the agents, Claire placed one hand on Zivas shoulder and the other on Tonys.

"Now these to lucky volunteers are going to demonstrate, inappropriate actions in the work place"

Ziva couldn't help but laugh at Claire's comment.

"So Since we have already had a slighty disagreement regarding hugs, why don't you Tony, try and kiss Ziva here, and Ziva is going to try and stop you"

The secret couple, turned to face each other, both there heart rates speed up, it was now or never, either everyone was going to find out about their relationship or this dumb blonde was going to use her 'magic' to get Tony.

Tony gave Ziva a weak smile, before leaning into to kiss her, they felt the whole room go silent when Ziva didn't try and stop Tony, but instead she flung her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss, Tony's arms automatically wrapped around Ziva's slim waist.

Whistle's were heard coming from the other Agents, Both Tony and Ziva where completely lost up till Gibbs coughed rather loudly.

They both turned and looked at their boss, who gave a genuine smile, probably the first time he had ever actually smiled at the pair.

"Just keep it out the office." Was all he could say before, they started to kiss once more.

Claire's face went white with shock, she would have never actually thought, they would have actually kissed in front of everyone, or they were actually dating, a slight "wasn't expecting that" came out her mouth before, she dropped her head and walked rather quickly out the back of the room.

Tony felt Ziva smile when she left, but their wasn't any need for Ziva to feel jealous she was all he needed.

Thank you so much for reading ! But please review, cause I don't really know if its as good as I hoped it was.


End file.
